


After Hours

by PrincessKaddie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKaddie/pseuds/PrincessKaddie
Summary: Maruki says he'll show you his lab tonight.
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, so let me shake the dust off.

Was this really the same construction site you walked into? Everytime you passed the area there were piles of bright orange cones and power tools. You assumed they hadn’t even started on the inside of the building, so your eyes struggled with the bright white lights. The entire walk upstairs was spent gawking at shiny gadgets. But you had forgotten all that now. Your date stood in this huge garden like it was normal. 

“Too much to take in?” The question was genuine, not sarcastic. Did Maruki change clothes? At dinner he’d only worn a shirt & jeans. You started to look around for signs of a locker room. He definitely didn't carry a suit with him. 

Both of you stop in front of a bed of multicolored flowers. ‘These have to be fake,’ you thought. You reached down to pick up one of the lilies, only to drop it in surprise. That definitely wasn’t a cheap plastic substitute.

Finally you reply. “Just wasn't expecting a garden.”

Maruki’s eyes glide over your body. "Well this place was meant to be more of a rehab facility."

"I guess it’s better than a stuffy hospital."

“Exactly!” His eyes widen as he rolls onto the balls of his feet. The mannerisms we're so bubbly it did not match how stern the new outfit looked.

"Still isn't this a lot for just a garden? The only hospital I’ve been too barely had a gift shop." 

"Well it’s not just for show.” The doctor plucks one of the buds. “These flowers have medicinal properties if you know how to use them."

You watch him twirl a tiny yellow lily between his fingers. He mutters something about it being better now, even though you didn’t see him do anything to the flower. The plant is hidden behind his back before he steps closer. Maruki is so close that even a whisper feels too loud.

"When I was a med student I had to help sedate a few people. It was always kinda violent. But this helps them relax…completely." 

You hop backwards. "Did I touch a tranquilizer?”

“No! It doesn’t make a person unconscious or anything like that.Just makes them feel calm." He pauses while he brings the flower in front of him. "Though some women said they felt a bit different." 

“What do you mean?”

“One woman told me it, well, lowered her inhibitions. I actually had to stop her from running around topless.”

Your eyes were wide. “So it's an aphrodisiac?"

“It wasn't meant to be!” Maruki’s eyes dart between you and the flower. He lifts the flower to his nose just long enough to inhale. You can tell from the way he looks down that he’s thinking of what to say. “Though I wanted to observe its effect on someone.” 

Neither of you make a sound after that. The responsible adult in you knew better then to try a drug just for the possibility of getting wet. Another much louder part of your mind was screaming at you to accept. This date had felt like magic and why should it end with a goodbye? You felt possessed as you yanked the lily from Maruki. Now the world smelt like cream and citrus.

Men weren't your strong suit, but a warm feeling made you feel like they could be. That heat was spreading and it made the tips of your fingers tingle. You just needed to touch something. And the man in front of you would more than do. He hadn’t touched you anywhere except the small of your back. Even something as simple as that made blood rush through your head. 

The rush makes you stumble. Before you loss balance completely Maruki yanks you into him. That doesn't stop you from pushing him onto the dirt. You swivel your hips in his lap. Suddenly something hard presses into your thigh.  
"Someone's eager" His laugh brings you to your senses. You jump back and apologize. 

He scoots closer to you. "It's alright. Just come back here." He slaps his thigh in a come hither motion. Did the flower get to him too? You couldn't imagine him proudly stroking his cock through his pants. 

After you spend a few seconds just staring he stands up. Maruki carries you without much effort. Feeling arms tighten around you brings the tingling back and you can't stop yourself from squirming. He's whispering "Don’t worry. We're gonna take care of that." 

“Where are we going?”

Instead of responding he keeps moving. Being carried is comfortable, until you’re being bounced down the stairs. At the bottom is what looks like a swanky hotel lobby. He slowly lowers you into a blue felt couch. You glance at the other three doors and pray nobody comes barging through.

“So, what does it feel like?”

It's too embarrassing to admit though. How are you supposed to say that all you want to do is to touch yourself? That seeing him hard is making it impossible to think?

“Ummm I’m mostly the same. I just feel a bit warmer.”

He gives you a disappointed look. "Are you sure? You don't have to lie to me." You feel his weight on the couch next to you.  
His hand runs the small of your back. The gesture should be comforting, not erotic. 

You squirm anyway. This makes him laugh loudly. He pulls you into his side, places the other hand on your inner thigh, and presses his lips to your ear. "Tell me to stop and I will. But I think we both know you want this."

The hand on your thigh moves to your pussy, rubbing the outside. You press into his palm, but it's not quite enough to get you off.  
“Hold on. I want to see how it works after a prolonged period. Can't have it wearing off yet.”

He kisses your neck as your skirt is pushed to the side. The heat on your cheeks almost becomes unbearable.  
"I thought it didn't have much of an effect on you?" A finger is pressed to your soaked cotton panties. "We might have to get you changed." 

He moves to stand in front of you. His hand gently runs through your hair as he leans over you.  
"Are you going to tell me the truth love?" 

"I feel strange." Words are becoming hard to form. "I wanna…" You push your thighs together, desperate to get relief. 

A hand rests on your leg. "You have to tell me dear."

“I need to come. Please.”

Maruki bent down in front of the couch. He flicked his tongue on the outside of your panties. You pushed your hips into his face and felt stubble scratch your thighs.  
His tongue starts moving quicker, but it’s not enough to get you off. You start to grab at shoulders, tufts of hair, really any body part you can reach. All you need is leverage as you rock into him. You squeeze his arms as an orgasm rushes through your body. 

"How did that feel?" 

"I still need to get off." Maruki stands in front of you, unzips his pants, and puts two fingers on your lips.

“Open your mouth sweetheart."

You obey and two fingers fill your mouth. His digits stroke the inside of your lips in an attempt to stretch them out. Then the tip of a cock pushes past your lips. 

A salty sweet taste hits your tongue. You suck eagerly. 

“Yeah.” You can barely hear him, but the tone tells you that your mouth must feel good. "Just like that.”

Maruki snakes his hand through your hair. His gives your hair a rough tug that pushes more flesh into you. When you try to pull back you only make it a few inches. The thrusts get faster and faster until warm liquid runs down your throat. 

Maruki collapses onto the couch next to you. Arms wrap around you as your brain starts to fog over from exhaustion. Before you fall asleep you hear gentle snores. Hopefully you’ll wake up in time for work.


End file.
